


show you how I love you

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Body Worship, Copious amounts of lube, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Some needs are met.





	show you how I love you

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this happened
> 
> i blame the sheith discord

Keith had been in the middle of cooking: humming, dressed in boxers and one of Shiro’s shirts. It had been a sight Shiro hadn’t been able to resist, so he had stepped behind his boyfriend and slid warm hands under the shirt.

“Hi,” Shiro had said.

“Hi,” Keith had said back, placing the spatula next to the stove. He had made a delightful sound when Shiro’s hands had slid up to tug on his nipples. “I’d rather not burn the food,” Keith had murmured, not even trying to sound annoyed.

Shiro can’t help it, can’t resist Keith’s charm, Keith’s fierceness, Keith’s little smirks or the way his toes curl when Shiro  gets his hands on Keith’s chest.

It hadn’t taken long to coax Keith away from the stove, to turn it off and to turn around so they could kiss.

“Hi,” Shiro says again now, gently, yet insistently tugging on Keith’s hardened nipples.

“You’re a menace,” Keith says, going for the kill and grabbing two handfuls of Shiro’s ass, kneading and groping until Shiro’s breath hitches and he kisses Keith harder, more determinedly. Keith is the one to tug them towards the nearest soft horizontal surface: to lead them to their obnoxiously large couch.

Keith is also the one who lets out a snort when they stumble down ungracefully, Shiro smacking his nose against Keith’s collarbone and letting out an uncharacteristic yelp.

“Not how I wanted to make love to you,” Shiro mutters and kisses Keith’s collarbone, getting up on his hands and knees.

Keith’s mouth twitches. “Does your nose hurt?” He lifts a hand to said nose, gently pokes it.

Shiro’s nose wrinkles. “Shush.” He grabs Keith’s hand and kisses it, gives a finger or two a good lick before shifting so that he’s better settled between Keith’s thighs.

“It’s a good thing you’re not wearing a shirt,” Keith murmurs. “Less hassle about undressing. Kiss me.”

Shiro obliges, gets down on his elbows and kisses his boyfriend lovingly, intensively, licks between the easily parting lips and smiles when Keith’s hands lift to squeeze his biceps. Their mouths slide and move against each other slowly, tongues sweeping and brushing until Keith is whining and Shiro is breathless.

Shiro takes the opportunity to slide his other hand under Keith’s shirt.

“Hold this up for me, baby, will you?”

Keith’s eyes have gone half-lidded, his cheeks pink. “Shiro-“ he starts, but doesn’t get to finish because Shiro kisses him then, sweetly, softly.

“Nothing you don’t want, baby,” Shiro murmurs. Keith obliges then, rucking up his shirt until most of his chest is exposed: all the slender muscle and definement and of course, those adorable dusky pink nipples.

They kiss one more time before Shiro slides lower, cupping one nipple and closing his mouth over the other.

Keith’s delighted little noise of pleasure is music to Shiro’s ears.

It had been quite something to find out where Keith is the most sensitive at: it’s here, right here where Shiro likes to lick and suck and tug. Maybe it’s the Galra in Keith, but Keith also smells good right here. His skin is so soft, so hot to the touch.

Shiro closes his eyes and twirls his tongue around the hardened bud, giving it a soft suck, then a harder one. He closes his fingers around the other one and tugs, listening to all the breathless little noises Keith starts to make.

It’s so easy to make Keith come just from this: to keep his beautiful body down and lick him until he’s whimpering through his orgasm. But that’s not Shiro’s intention today. No. Today he wants to put his Galra-hand to good use in a way he’s certain Keith likes, considering how often Keith has begged for the same hand around his throat, around his dick and in his mouth.

Shiro’s cock swells between his thick thighs, making his sweatpants bulge. Shiro continues to tease Keith’s chest, however, switches from one nipple to the other until they’re both shiny with saliva and red from all the attention Shiro has given them. Keith’s hand has found its way to Shiro’s hair and has begun to tug: only the other is trembling while holding up his shirt. Keith squirms, his body arching as he tries to push his chest closer to Shiro and fight off the impending orgasm.

“Baby,” Shiro whispers as he finds Keith’s mouth again. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmhm,” says Keith, his pupils blown wide. He’s so sweet and pliant like this: sweet like no one else is ever going to see him. Shiro wants to eat him up, wants to make him come again and again. Keith’s cock is an insistent pressure between them: Shiro shifts his hips and their clothed cocks push together, creating a hint of that delightful friction that make both moan.

“Let me fetch the lube, alright? I want to finger you,” Shiro says, swallowing another of Keith’s moans.

“Hurry up,” Keith groans and shoves him.

Shiro chuckles as he gets up on slightly unsteady legs and makes his way to their bedroom. He doesn’t dare to look behind himself, to the sight Keith must be making.

It’s Keith’s moan that drives him to look for their favourite lube quicker: another moan that drives him back to the couch. Only to find Keith stroking his cock and his chest, mouth hanging open and cheeks burning red.

“Oh, baby,” Shiro murmurs, unbearably fond, unbearably turned on. He climbs back on top of Keith and kisses him on the lips, on his burning cheeks. “Couldn’t wait a few seconds for me, huh?”

Keith  laughs, withdrawing both of his hands and placing them above his head. “Got you moving quick, big guy.”

“You’re the one who’s a menace,” Shiro huffs and can’t help but kiss him again. He kisses wherever he can reach as he places the lube on Keith’s stomach and pulls down his boxers. Keith’s toes are curling when he spreads his legs again: this time bare. His erection is mouthwatering, as is his cute pink pucker when Shiro gently nudges for him to bend a knee.

“Cute,” Shiro says and kisses his stomach.

“Stop looking and start doing,” Keith murmurs, breath hitching again.

They share a feverish look and a secret smile. Shiro pours lube on his Galra-fingers, makes sure Keith sees it and knows where those fingers are going. “What do you think, baby,” Shiro mutters as he lowers his mouth to Keith’s neck, his slicked-up fingers to Keith’s ass. “Could you take my whole hand today?” He tugs Keith’s burning earlobe with his teeth and then slips lower to Keith’s chest.

His fingers circle Keith’s pucker, feeling the muscle twitch.

Keith shifts and wraps his arm around his knee, keeping it bent. He shivers. “L-let’s try,” he whispers. “I want-“ the rest of his words vanish into a loud whine when Shiro bites his nipple and inserts the first finger, all the way to the knuckle.

“There we go,” Shiro purrs, rubbing his cheek against Keith’s chest. He withdraws his finger and inserts it again, barely able to keep back his own groans at how tightly Keith’s ass is clutching it.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith groans. Already his voice begins to sound a little broken, like each word and moan is beginning to shatter in the middle.

How Shiro loves him. Shiro is generous with the lube, making Keith’s ass shiny, his pretty little pucker slicker. First finger slides deep, mimicking a thrusting motion: then Shiro adds another and moves them more, caresses Keith’s soft, soft inner muscles.

Keith moans Shiro’s name.

Shiro kisses his chest in reverence and fucks him with two fingers, twisting and scissoring until Keith begs him for more. Shiro obliges, because there is nothing in the whole wide universe he wouldn’t do for Keith and inserts a third one.

Keith shudders beautifully at each thrust of Shiro’s fingers into him, crying out in clear oversensitivity when Shiro wraps his lips once more around those hard nipples. Shiro could spend hours like this, either with his hand or his dick buried in Keith, kissing and licking him until Keith comes.

Now he wants to hold off that moment and moves lower again, kissing his way from Keith’s chest to his stomach, all the while keeping up the thrusting and twisting motions of his fingers. The sounds from it are obscene in a way that makes heat burn straight through Shiro’s core so he withdraws to his knees to look. While his other hand strokes Keith’s shivering thigh, he watches as the one half-buried in Keith’s ass continues to stretch Keith.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro murmurs.

“Takashi,” Keith whines, shifting and squirming and trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro lets him, takes one look at Keith’s feverish face and dives down to kiss his mouth. “I love you, you look so beautiful, baby,” Shiro murmurs and shifts back to his favourite spot between Keith’s thighs again, wraps his mouth around the head of Keith’s weeping dick, giving it a playful little lick and suck before withdrawing again. “Think you could take a fourth one?”

Shiro’s fingers curl and pull back entirely from Keith’s stretched rim. Shiro bites back a groan at the way it winks at him, shiny with lube and beautifully pink. Shiro inserts all three back again, takes his time to pour more lube, just to hear Keith moan.

“More, please-“

“Baby,” Shiro whispers and inserts a fourth one, groaning out loud as he watches intently how snuggly his fingers fit in. Shiro wiggles his dick free one-handed, just to ease some of the pressure. He’s so hard it hurts. He spreads his own thighs and rubs himself against the couch, uncaring of the mess they’ve already making.

He shifts closer to lick Keith’s cock, fucking all four of his fingers in and out of Keith. He listens to Keith for any sign of real distress and only hears the most beautiful broken sounds of pleasure. He takes Keith’s balls one by one in his mouth and sucks and then nuzzles the base of his dick, inhaling Keith’s musky scent deep.

“Should I kiss you here?” Shiro keeps murmuring, pressing his lips to every inch of overheated skin. He flicks his tongue over that one little spot right above his squelching, thrusting fingers and Keith _cries._

“I-I don’t- nh-wanna come yet- Takashi- please-“ Keith’s voice is so broken, so desperate that Shiro’s cock twitches with the need to bury itself inside.

“It’s okay to come whenever you feel like it, baby,” Shiro whispers, rubbing his thumb on the obscenely stretched rim. “You’re so wet and loose, I’m going to come from just looking at you.” He has to close his eyes for a second and rest his head to keep himself from coming all over their own couch. He pours more shiny, sweet-smelling lube on his hand, makes sure Keith is crying in pleasure, not pain and kisses his pretty cock and quivering thighs.

“You ready, baby?”

Keith is beyond words by now, shivering on the edge of an explosive orgasm, his cock dripping pre-come until Shiro has to give it a lick. Shiro goes slow: slips just the edge of his thumb in Keith, still keeping up the caresses with his other one. He doesn’t even dare to look for the fear of coming too early, instead goes by feeling.

“You feel so good, baby, so fucking good,” he keeps on whispering, telling Keith he loves him and that there’s no one else who could make Shiro feel this way.

Shiro groans out loud as he pushes his thumb in further, further, then pulls back out when Keith’s moan turns into a whine. Shiro shifts lower to kiss that pretty, pretty pucker. “Want me to pull out?” He’s not sure Keith even hears, but then Keith’s breathless, broken voice comes out in a determined: “No.”

Letting out a breathless chuckle of his own, Shiro goes on, caresses and massages until Keith’s hole is around his entire hand, so tightly snuggled around it that Shiro wonders if he would be able to pull out anytime soon. “Fuck, baby,” he purrs, giving his hand a little tug. “All the way in.” Keith’s body is a furnace, a miracle and Shiro wants to worship Keith for the rest of their lives. Shiro shifts to a more comfortable position and kisses Keith’s tight stomach, gently giving his hand a tug again. Keith’s so wet and hot around it, barely giving Shiro the chance to actually make a fist.

Keith is sobbing now, his body quivering all over. Shiro kisses his stomach again, mimes thrusting with his hand. “I love you, Keith, so much. You’re doing so good, taking in my whole damn hand,” Shiro whispers, uncurling his fingers, then curling them again. Keith cries and whimpers, the only word that slips from his lips is a barely audible _“Takashi, Takashi, Takashi.”_

Shiro’s own hips have begun to rock uncontrollably against the couch. His cock is so hard, so close to a climax but Keith comes first, Keith always comes first. In all the ways that matter.

“Baby, my baby,” Shiro murmurs, gently, slowly, sensually moving his hand, just enough for Keith to feel it more.

Keith moans, gives no warning at all, is unable to give one as he comes, his body tightening and arching as he spurts his load over Shiro. Keith tightens impossibly much around Shiro’s fist and Shiro moans himself, unable to hold back anymore. He straightens his fingers and manages to slip out his thumb. He kisses Keith’s stomach again, leans to kiss his panting mouth, his tear-stained cheeks. “You’re clutching me so tight, baby. You’re doing so good, Keith. Just hang in there while I pull out, alright?”

Keith gives an exhausted little whine in response so Shiro kisses his cheek again and withdraws until he’s on his knees. He begins to tug his fingers, one at a time until he manages to free them from Keith’s body, biting his lip as he watches the way Keith gapes.

“-kashi,” Keith murmurs and instantly Shiro meets his eyes and the enticing, parted lips. “D-did- you-?”

Shiro’s own cock is throbbing. He wraps his hand- shiny with lube- around it. “Not yet, baby.” He begins to stroke, leans down to kiss Keith’s cheek, then his lip. “You can flip the tables on me later. How’s that sound?”

It gets something akin to a chuckle from Keith, who lifts his hand and strokes Shiro’s cheek. Keith’s eyes are closed. “Mmm. ‘Kashi,” is all he says.

It’s enough- that breathless voice and the image of Keith’s hole stretched around his fist- that tip Shiro over the edge. He comes with a groan, splattering his come on Keith’s stomach. “My hand is going to need a thorough cleaning after this,” he murmurs as he leans down to nuzzle Keith’s cheek.

Keith sounds half-asleep, as he gives no response. Shiro taps his cheek until Keith’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“How about I draw us a nice bath, yes?” Shiro continues to stroke Keith’s cheek, feeling how hot it still is under his hand.

Keith gives a tiny nod.

Shiro huffs fondly and gives Keith one final kiss before getting up. Keith huffs back but doesn’t move. Shiro’s legs are shaky but he manages to make his way to the tub. He puts the plug on and opens the tap to let the warm water start running. Then he goes back to his boyfriend and easily gathers that wrecked body in his arms.

“Hi,” Shiro whispers as Keith cracks one eye open.

“Hi,” Keith whispers back, nuzzling into Shiro’s chest as Shiro carries him to the bathroom and lays him down on the tub. Keith whines as he’s moved but settles down easily. He’s so pliant and relaxed, so thoroughly satisfied that Shiro feels just as satisfied from looking at him.

Shiro steps inside the tub too and only closes the tap once it’s filled enough. He pulls Keith against his chest and closes his own eyes too.

“I love you, Keith,” he murmurs.

“Love you,” Keith manages to murmur, even as he winces breathlessly with every little movement.

Shiro’s heart is so full.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's taken me this long to write a fisting fic


End file.
